


Cooking

by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea



Series: Bruce Week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Week 2018, M/M, autistic headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea
Summary: For day 1 of Bruce Week; the prompt was “cooking”.





	Cooking

Thor’s calloused hands slid their way onto and over Bruce’s bare back. “Mm... good morning, love,” the god rumbled. A shiver ran through Bruce’s body as his boyfriend’s breath ghosted over his neck. He turned, made raptor hands, and let out a happy little hum.

Today was one of those days, one of the days where words felt as inaccessible as a foreign language to a tourist. He knew that they had meaning, yes, and he certainly knew he was capable of speaking... but some sort of disconnect made it impossible to speak. He wasn’t upset about his lack of words, though at the worst of times it could be inconvenient; but right now, he was more keyed into his own sensory experience and much less inclined to the ambiguity of words. 

For example, how could he describe the sunlight reaching through the window to warm his shirtless torso? How could he put words to the beauty of the day? More pressingly, how could he truly articulate how Thor made him feel?

No, Thor was the sun right now—easy to see, easy to feel, but its splendor was difficult to capture in words. 

And that was okay.

Thor and Bruce were both autistic, but in very different ways. Thor was a sensory-seeker where Bruce was much more avoidant, prone to withdraw into the first available chest (which was usually Thor’s, though sometimes it was Tony’s or Steve’s or once, even Loki. Loki was a shockingly good hugger). 

Bruce loved the intricacy of his brain; he loved how certain things could elicit a smile and a flap of his hands. He loved how it made intimacy with Thor so much... more. Finally, he loved how much of a comfort Thor’s cape was, rubbed against cheek, or the warm weight of his hand pressing into the muscles of his back, grounding him in place to this world, this moment, this time.

Right now, the world had been simplified—there was only Thor, and Bruce, and breakfast to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> I am excited to say that I am participating in Bruce Week 2018! My Marvel tumblr is multimusemarvel and my personal is dashing-hyphen. :D


End file.
